Elections, Campaigns and Detention
by Random.Chick.4.Eva.95
Summary: Bella, Jazzy and Rose allgot to forks high and plan to jointly run for class president, but there worlds are turned upsidedown when the new students arrive. bet u don't know who they are? canon pairings appologise for bad spelling rite now
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Hello Faithful Reader, I know I haven't updated for awhile, but I Jess have been having boyfriend issues which lead to mi boyfriend DUMPING ME, but he was to gutless to dump me to my face- he got his friend Duncan (Princess Dora) to tell his girlfriend Esther (my best friend- apart from Rali Babii, and Haylee, and Rachel etc.) instead of telling me. Oh and I am stalking someone :P and he KNOWS so its sorta embarrassing because hes bast friend with my older sister. And if anyone knows what AU means PLEASE TELL ME! I see it everywhere and its driving me insane! Haha I wrote a new story!**

**I Miss You Already, My Eyes are getting happy! We All Know By SHORTSTACK!**

**XoXo Jess**

* * *

B POV.

School, you hate it, but it's a speed bump to where you want to be, which is pretty much anywhere but here. At Forks high, my high school, there isn't much to do, except run for class president. So guess what me, the ultimate klutz of the school is doing along with my best friends twins Jasper and Rosalie. Yup, you guessed it-running for class president. My competition is Tanya, Lauren and Jessica- WHAT A JOKE- they are the queens bees of the school, me and my friends HATE them to bits, one reason why I decided to run for class president.

Driving up to school in my beloved truck I noticed It was raining- I've only lived here for about 3 years and I've just stopped noticing the rain it rains so much. When I arrived in the parking lot I noticed a silver shiny Volvo in my spot! What's weird though is that I've never seen the Volvo before in Forks. _Uh-Oh_ I thought new kids. The school goes CRAZY over new kids. It's sort of sad. AND THEY STOLE MY SPOT. HOW DARE THEY! Now I have to go find ANOTHER spot.

Eventually I found one ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL. And ran to find my friends- I was supposed to be helping them design our campaign posters. We are going to spread them around the school this afternoon. I bet Tanya, Lauren and Jessica are just going to rely on their *popularity* to pull them through. Pssssh! What popularity?

I was walking to behind the gym, where I normally meet Jasper and Rose, where is saw an unfamiliar face, next thing I know I'm in the arms of a stranger.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, feeling my cheeks heating up.

The stranger smiles crookedly, he's Like a Greek God, hes soohot, but hes proberbly not interested in me! Wait. Stranger in FORKS, this MUST be one of the people who stole my parking place! Curses! **(A/N: my friend Princess Dora (Duncan :p) says curses ALL THE TIME and its sooo funnnyyy!)**

"It's ok; by the way I'm Edward, just arrived here from Chicago with my twin sister Alice and adopted Brother Emmett." Edward says his voice velvety and sincere. Edward had startling green eyes and bronze hair. He was unbelievably dreamy.

"Thanks for saving me, but I sort of have to go meet my friends, nice meeting you." I say quickly.

"See you 'round" he replies as I hurry off. I eventually make it to out spot, almost falling over once or twice I might add.

When I get there Rose is verrrrry happy for some reason (I BET my life savings she's seen a REALLY cute guy!)whereas Jaspers neutral, absolutely no surprise there.

I sit down next to jasper and look at the sketchpad he had in his lap. Jasper is fairly tall with blonde hair with brilliant blue eyes, and Rose is pretty much a girl version of him. And then there's me, short with plain brown hair and dull brown eyes.

Jasper had a sketch of a poster, it was AMAZING, Jasper is a fantastic drawer but he doesn't like to raw to much attention to it.

"WOW Jazz, these drawings are AMAZING!" I say, Jasper cheeks go a little red. One of the things I love about Jasper is that he's not afraid to show emotion, unlike most other guys at Forks high who thinks its cool to show no emotion whatsoever.

"Naw. Thanks Bells!" Jasper says giving me a hug. Rose, is off in fairyland.

"So, Rose, I heard Vera Wang is opening a shop in Seattle." I say. Rose is obsessed with Vera Wang. She snaps out of fairyland instantly.

"bestfriendsaywhat?" Rose says quickly, man she watches way to much Hannah Montana.

Jasper and I crack up laughing.

"You've been off in fairyland so, welcome back to reality." Jasper says sarcastically. Jasper can be VERRY sarcastic sometimes.

"Who's the boy?" I ask suspiciously. She only goes like that when there's a cute guy she can't stop thinking about.

"No one." She says quickly, blushing even worse than I do normally.

"I want a name." I say. Jasper starts tickling her. Jasper is normally my partner in crime, normall we are against Rose.

"Ok, Ok! He's one of the new kids." She says breathlessly, Jasper stops tickling her.

"Oooh! Which one?" I ask scooting closer to Rose. She goes even redder, not even_ I _got that red on my best days. I hope its not Edward, because if I'm competing with her for a guy I know who's going to win, and it WONT be me.

"His name….. Is…… Emmett….." she stutters. Rose is NEVER nervous! Though YES ITS NOT EDWARD!

Jasper decides to add some singing in, but for the fear of getting beaten up by rose, he quietly sings "Rosey likes Emmett, Rosey like Emmett." Repeatedly. Rose glares at him, but Jasper does this thing where he clams people down, but continues singing. Rose's expression is PRICELESS!

"Jasper Hale if this gets around school, I will SHRED all your posters!" She threatens, and we know she will, she's done it before," And Bella I'll snap your Debussy CD!"

"You wouldn't DARE!" I hiss. She knows I cherish that Debussy CD s if it was my own child! There has never been a Single scratch on it!

"You know I would." Rose says, rose and I have a stare off, that is until the bell rings. We quickly hug goodbye and Jasper and I walk off to our form room while Roses is in the other direction. While walking though we spot a little girl skipping towards us and collides with Jasper.

"Hi." The little girl says, staring into Jaspers eyes.

"I'm sorry" Jasper says.

"No its my fault"

"No, its mine"

Then for like a minute they just stand there gazing at each other. I felt like I was going to spew, it's so sappy and icky! That is until I drag Jasper away so we are not late to class and Miss Chang **(a/n: Ill use My teachers names cause I've lost my twilight book and I can't remember the teachers names. I will also be using the layout of my school because they don't make it that clear in twilight.) **will get Really agro if we are late. She's Taiwanese and its REALLY funny listening to her yell.

"She was HOT!" Jasper whispers to me in form.

"Oooo Jazzys got a crushy!" I tease.

"You're acting as if we didn't see you get caught by that guy this morning." Jasper retorts.

"You guys SAW that." I hiss.

"Class pay attention!" Miss Chang yells "today we have 2 new students, welcome Alice and Edward Cullen."

Edward and that chick that ran into Jasper nervously enter the classroom and sit behind us. From the corner of my eye I saw Lauren and Jessica eyeing him up. I bet they are taking bets on who will get him into bed first. Sluts.

Moments later a note lands on my desk, I must admit the handwriting was INCREDIBLY neat. It said:

_Hey Bella, who's your boyfriend, mi twin, Alice likes him- hope you like competition =P. Edward._

I scribble back.

_Jasper, my BOYFRIEND what drugs is you on? Oh and Jazzy likes her to BTW._

I hear I muffled scream from behind me- I think that bubbly Alice chick is happy about that but they think I'm DATING JASPER- he's like an older brother- definitely not boyfriend material.

Another note lands on my desk- this time in unfamiliar handwriting.

_Can I have his number?_

I bet that was Alice.

_He doesn't have one- he thinks they are to cliché._

I hear a sad sigh behind me when I pass it back. Well its true- Jasper dislikes them, he thinks they are annoying and effects ones creativeness.

_Naww. Alice is all upset now :P_

It was Edward again.

_Ok, we'd better stop, Miss Chang gives you detention if she catches notes being passed._

Before I can pass it to Edward I hear:

"Bella Swan! I do hope that is NOT a note I see you passing!" she says. Walking towards me I try to smudge the print but we wrote in pencil so it won't smudge. "DETENTION! This afternoon!"

"MISS that is soo unfair! I need to put up my campaign posters this afternoon!" I hear Jessica and Lauren snigger.

"Some of us have other ways to win." I heard Lauren say to Jessica. I bet it involves sleeping with the teachers.

"It wasn't her fault!" It was Edward, I heard Jessica, Tanya and Lauren gasp. I guess it's because no one but Jasper ever stands up for me. I gave him a look that said *stay out of this* but he didn't care. "I sent her the first note, so if she gets detention so should I!"

"Fine! Both of You Detention F5 This afternoon! Now sit down!"

"Yes Miss." We say in unison sitting down. When the bell rings and we leave this horrible classroom I pull Edward aside. Jasper and Alice walk on as if we weren't even there, it's pretty cute!

"You didn't have to do that you know?" I said. "I'm a big girl I can handle one detention by myself."

"But it was MY fault you know that!" he says.

"I get detentions ALL the time- don't stress it, the teacher falls asleep and I sneak out, the teacher wakes up a few hours later, and I'm gone."

"What's your next class?"

"Digital Arts."

"Me too!" He says checking his timetable. I peek at it. He has EVERY class with me!

"We have the same timetable you know that?" I say. He looks at mine, which has already been crumpled beyond recognition.

"We do to! At least now I know someone I every class!" he sounded VERY happy for some reason.

"Shall we walk, or we are SERIOUSLY going to be late" I ask playfully checking my watch, it was purple and one of my Chinese buddies I took around school last year gave it to me. **( a/n: true story, I wear this watch EVERYWHERE and her name is Joyce and she was REALLY sweet, but in her group was my Chinese stalker Calvin and he's coming back just to see me AHH!)**

"We shall!" he says as we begin walking to E Block computer labs. Girls were giving me evil eyes for being with him!

* * *

Done Finito! I'm on a role! I might just update my other stories!! YAY! 

XoXo Jessssss


	2. Detention!

**Second chappie is up! I…. SCORE!**

**At end of school cause the middle is way to boring. If u want it review and I might post it….. and I said might because I could just ignore you guys. But thank you to **_**Jess loves twilight**_** for her review and **_**lxxornssa **_**for their story alert! You guys RULE! **

**Now Your Gone I Realize My Love For You Was Strong, And I Miss You here Now Your Gone, I'll be waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall.**

**Now Your Gone by BASSHUNTERS! (Dan You would have never known about them and Duncan they RULE)**

**XoXo Jess **

At lunch Edward and I had decided to meet up out the front of the library and walk into F5 together. During this one day I had almost fallen a lot of time, but luckily Edward had been there to catch me.**(A/n: at my school F block is the library and F5 is all the way at the end behind the fiction section, and in the library there are lots of rooms, you'll see why this information is necessary later on in the story..).**

My teacher kept our class in so I had to hurry to meet him so he wouldn't think I ditched him.

I was about at the library when I felt a hand on my shoulder, at this point I was freaking out. But I didn't want to turn around to see who it was.

"Hello Bella." A husky but strangely familiar voice said. Then in front of me I saw someone jump out and then a flash went off.

Then the hand fell off my shoulder and I heard laughing from behind me. I whirled around to see my childhood friend Jacob Black rolling around on the floor laughing. Then his friend Quil was next to me laughing and holding the camera. Jacob and Quil live on the reservation near Forks. Jacob was 2 years younger than me but he still towered, it was kind of unfair, Quil was catching up to him to, so I was the shortest here.

After Jacob managed to compose himself he said "You should have seen your face!"

"Actually, want to check out this picture?" Quil asks jokingly, holding up the camera.

In the picture I looked utterly terrified.

"I would kill you guys right now, if I didn't have somewhere else to be." I said walking towards the library.

"Detention ALREADY!" Jacob bursts out. "But it's only the first day!"

"Blame Miss Chang!" I say. "But I'm meeting my detention buddy, go find someone else to annoy, Rose is probably in the car park."

At saying this Jacob and Quil ran towards the car park, they LOVED annoying Rose. I quickly ran to the library, stupid boys holding me up!

Of course Edward was still waiting there for me, _it means nothing_ I reminded myself _we are just friends_.

"Where were you, I thought u ditched me!" he said laughing.

"Well first my teacher kept me in, then Jacob scared the living daylights out of me and got Quil to take a picture and then I talked to them, but I told them I had to go to detention and told them to go annoy Rose." I explained quickly as we hurried up to F5. The teacher, Miss Mahonoshen was already there.

"You two are LATE!" Miss Mahonoshen said opening the door for us and ushering us in. "I have to do some work, so I'll leave you two here, don't misbehave ok?"

And with that she left.

"Is this NORMAL, that the teachers just trust you to do the right thing?" Edward asks suspiciously.

"Who cares? Now do you want to play hide and seek?" I ask.

"Are you a little bit too old for hide and seek Bella." He asks patronizingly.

"There's nothing else to do, unless you want to help me Rose and Jazzy with our presidential campaign!" I retort back. NOONE calls me childish!

"Why don't we just sit here on the computers?" **(a/n: in most class rooms there is computers ok?) **

"PHOTOSHOP!" I cry. I love Photoshop! It is the coolest thing on the school computers!

In detention, we Photoshopped Alice and Jasper into a photo together. They looked WAY cute together! And so did Rose and Emmett. And then we got bored. So we started playing hide and seek. I hid in one of the many rooms near F5, there are many hiding spots in there that no one can find me in- not even a mind reading vampire could **(a/n: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist writing that LOL!). **I sat in the same spot for about 10 minutes when my phone started rining. I picked it up.

**Bella/**_**Edward.**_

**Hello.**

_**WHERE ARE YOU**_

**Theres a point to hide and seek and since you are the seeker you must find me without me helping.**

_**Pleeeeeease!**_

**NO!**

_**Found you anyway. **_He laughs into the phone.

**Seeker say WHAT?**

I look up to see him standing there. I hang up o him- that little dirty rascal CHEATED!

"Hey what gives? You cheated!" I cry. He does his sexy crooked grin.

"You answered the phone by choice, so technically you aided me in cheating!" he retorts, I poke my tongue out at him. "Very mature Bella!" he adds sarcastically.

"You want to go now; it's about time to leave." I sigh. This afternoon had been fun, but it had also been incredibly boring.

"Alright. Where about did u park?" he asks as we leave the library, and I get a quick drink from the cold bubblers outside.

"Well since your stupid car stole my spot, I had to park on the other side of the school!" I cry. He looks sheepish.

"Sorry." He replies lamely. Catching me as I was about to fall. Stupid klutziness! "But Emmett insisted we parked close to the office!"

"Nice. Blame it on Emmett why don't you!" I say sarcastically. He has a look of mock anger plastered on his face. Its soo cute!

"Go home Swan!" He replies walking over to his Volvo. I watched him stride away in awe. He manages to make even the simplest things look breath taking. Oh I wish I was him!

I drove home in my beautiful, red Chevy to find a note on the bench from my father.

_Bells,_

_I'm at Billy's and will be there till late, big game on tonight, don't worry about food for me, just yourself, go to bed at a REASONABLE hour, it is still a school night._

_Charlie._

And I did just that, except I also wrote an email to mum like I have been doing every time I get a chance since I moved here.

I eventually got to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow and dreamed of Edward and his beautiful crooked smile, too bad he will never be mine.

**Another chapter done!!!!!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself!**


End file.
